Pool Nightmare
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Santa Martina is going through a heat wave, so Sammy and friends decide to go to the pool. Add Sammy, friends, and pool, throw in a jealous Casey and you've got an epic pool day.


**Part 1**

**Sammy's POV**

There's nothing to do!" Dot whined. We were at Marissa's house, flopped around in random places in her living room. And it was very hot. Santa Martina was going

through a little heat wave. So now it was, at least, 97 degrees outside.

Perfect weather? I think not. Maybe if it was like 75, not too cold and not too hot.

Marissa said, from her spot, facedown on the rug near the glass coffee table, "Is that an insult or a statement?"

"I think statement." Holly said from her spot near the door, her knee up in the air and her other leg stretched out.

"Ditto." I said, from my spot on the couch. I was completely splayed out. And sweaty.

"How about we go up to my room? I have an AC up there." Marissa suggested.

"Uh uh. I'm too lazy to get up, and we'd all be fighting for a turn in front of the AC anyway." Holly said.

"Ditto." I said again. It was pretty much the only word I could say at the moment. I was too hot to move.

"How about the pool?" Marissa suggested.

Holly, Dot and I were silent for awhile. I don't know about them but I was thinking about it. A place with cold water besides a bathtub felt really good right now.

"I'm in." I said and sat up. Very slowly.

"Me too." Dot said. Holly mumbled a me three.

"Alright, I have extra swimsuits for you guys." Marissa informed and stood up. She went upstairs to her room, and came back down a few minutes later.

"Alright, I have a red one, a purple one, a green one and a black one." She told us.

"Red." Dot called out.

"Black." Holly called right after.

Hm, green or purple? Green. "Green!" I screeched.

"Alright!" Marissa shouted back. She went around and passed us our colored bathing suits. I took one look at the suit and freaked.

"Woah woah woah. This is a green (bikini)." I said bikini in disgust.

"So what?" Dot said.

"Sammy here, doesn't wear bikinis." Marissa explained.

"Today she is." Holly smirked.

"But-" I started, but Holly cut me off.

"If I have to wear one then you have to. Don't be a priss." She was challenging me. I glared at her.

"Whatever then. I'll wear it." I grumbled and stomped to the bathroom. I changed quickly and exited the bathroom.

"There's a bunch of clothes on my bed that you can choose from." Marissa told me and went into the bathroom to change. I went upstairs to her room and checked out all of the clothes.

I settled on black shorts and a blue top. Marissa came in next and grabbed blue shorts with a black tank top.

Dot came in after her and grabbed white shorts kind of like mine but had no front pockets and a green shirt. Then Holly came in and she couldn't decide, so we had to pick for her. I picked jean shorts for her and Dot and Marissa were arguing over which shirt Holly should wear. A purple one or a red one? Holly liked the red one but I liked the purple one.

Of course purple was the color suit that Marissa was wearing and red was the suit that Dot was wearing. So they thought that we were picking sides. -sigh-

To save you some time, let me just say that it wasn't that big of a deal. Who cares which one she was wearing? We were going to the pool for Christs sake!

In the end, we called Casey and made him choose between red and purple, and he picked red. Then Dot screamed, 'Haha!' And then Marissa got all pissy, and left the room with Dot going on about the color red. Holly followed them because Dot still had her shirt in her hand. So I was left to explain what happened to Casey.

Then he asked if he could come with us and I ended up saying yes. But that wasn't enough for my big mouth because I also blurted that he should bring 3 other guys.

I know, facepalm moment.

So know, here we are, riding in a pick-up truck on our way to the pool. Casey came by with Billy and two of his friends. One of them knew how to drive, so they came in a truck. His name is Kenny. And the other one was Jose.

They were both cute, but I don't like either of them in that way.

"We're here." Kenny called from the front when we parked which was unnecessary cause by that time, Holly, Billy and Jose had jumped out of the back of the truck.

And they started running as soon as they reached the ground.

"Well they're eager." Dot said when she came out of the truck. She sat up front with Kenny.

The rest of us, Casey, Marissa, Kenny, Dot and I took our time. By the time we got into the pool area, the crazy trio were splashing and yelling in the water.

Marissa, Dot and Kenny took off their clothes, and jumped in the deep end right away. I was about to do the same and jump in with Casey, when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Hey Sammy." Brandon smiled at me. Oh gosh, he's here.

"Hey Brandon," I smiled back. "What are ya doing here?" I asked casually but I was freaking out on the inside.

"I'm working. I got a job as a lifeguard." He held up a life saver thingy. I don't know what it's called.

"I'm going in the water." Casey suddenly mumbled, a little angrily, and jumped in the water.

"What's up with (him)?" Brandon asked. I shrugged. "Well, I gotta go back to my post. Talk to you later." He said and started walking to a high chair near Marissa and them.

"Hey, if I start drowning, you'll save me right?" I called to him.

"Of course." He winked at me and I know that I blushed. I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

I pulled off my top and my shorts, and a few guys wolf-whistled, which made Brandon turn around in his chair and look for the source of the whistles. He grinned and shot me a thumbs up, when he realized that they were whistling at me. Which made me blush harder and dive into the water.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Holly grinned at me.

"Who was the flirty dream boat?" Kenny asked.

"He's my cousin." Marissa answered for me.

"And Sammy's former crush." Dot giggled. I glared at her. Why did she have to say that out loud in front of (Casey)? I risked a glance at Casey, he was stewing. Well maybe not stewing. Maybe simmering with jealousy. Yeah, there we go.

I was about to say that I don't like Brandon anymore when a guy came swimming over to us. He stopped right in between Casey and I. Really bad timing.

"Hey babe." He said with a grin, obviously directed at me.

"Uhm, hi?" I said unsurely.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Sammy," I told him. "Uh, what's yours?"

I was so not good at small talk.

"Dylan." He said with a smile.

Dylan was one of those blonde surfer dudes. You know, tan, has a six pack, and very muscular. He was hot, I'll admit it, but I don't like surfer dudes.

"Right, well I'll talk to you later." I said and swam around him to Casey, who was silent during our conversation.

Dylan swam away, and I pulled Casey away from the group, so I could talk to him alone.

"I don't like Brandon anymore." I told him when we were far enough.

Casey wouldn't look at me. "I don't know why you're telling me that. I could care less."

And that made my heart hurt. You know, like my heart was about to fall into my stomach.

"I was just saying." I said in a small voice. Then I swam back to our friends. They were all splashing and having fun.

I laughed at their antics, but I was still upset about Casey. He didn't join us right away, he stayed in that spot for awhile, then came back to us. He went toward Jose who was, of course, the farthest away from me. We were having fun, we even played Marco, Polo for some reason and then Billy wanted to have a jumping contest.

We were supposed to jump in the pool in weird styles. Like the pencil, the belly flop, cannonball, diver's dive (which is a weird name for a jump), and etc. I decided on the diver's dive because I'm good at diving.

But this is where things started going bad.

Let me just say that I can't swim in really deep water and the pool's water depth (is that the right word?) differed from 3 feet to 15 feet. And the whole time that I was in the pool, I was mostly in the 8 to 10 feet range. But since I can't dive in those feet depths, I had to do it in 13 feet.

And by the time the jumping contest idea came into Billy's mind, Brandon had already switched posts. So he was a few inches away from where I was supposed to dive, and since he had said that he would save me if I started drowning, I took a chance.

I took a running start when it was my turn but then at the last second I changed my mind. I wanted to do the pencil, so me being very stupid, I tried stopping, but it didn't work out so well.

I was by the edge of the pool, and I slipped and fell in. And on my way down, I banged my knee against the pool edge. I wasn't holding my nose, so of course, as you all must know by now, I was drowning. I was in 13 feet, had water going into my mouth and nose and I couldn't push up from the bottom cause when you're in 13 feet, it takes a while to get all the way down. I tried swimming up but I was barely conscious by the time I tried.

But as soon as I fell in, my friends yelled my name, and Brandon was watching me. He blew a whistle and yelled lift, for some reason, and jumped in the water to save me. How sweet.

But by the time he reached me and pulled me out, I was unconscious. Maybe even dead. Oh no, nevermind.

I could hear what was going on around me. Brandon dropped me by the pool edge and started doing cpr.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Brandon. His face looming inches away from me, which was a pretty good view, but anyway, when he saw that I was alive, he yelled for a towel and that's when I started coughing up water. I sat up, and coughed my lungs out, while Brandon wrapped me up in a towel. That's when I noticed that there was people around me. My friends included. I think Marissa and Dot were crying. Billy and Kenny were comforting them.

I think I started crying too, but I'm not sure. Brandon pulled me into his lap and started patting my back and rubbing it, while saying, 'Shh..'

Then the intercom went on and announced, "Thank you all for your patience. You may now return to the water. We have recovered the girl."

My friends came rushing to me. "Sammy, I got so worried when you fell in. You can't swim in deep water!" Holly said first.

"Why'd you pick the dive? You know that you'd have to go deeper than 10 feet." Dot said after.

Marissa came and hugged me very tightly, which made me sneeze. She pulled back real quick. Kenny and Jose were just standing there awkwardly. They haven't known me for a long time but they said that they were glad that nothing happened to me. Death wise.

Billy smiled and said that he was worried. Casey was in the back of the group, with his head down. I don't think he cared if I almost died or not. I started crying again, and Brandon said that they should go back to the water, and then he started rubbing my back again, while I blubbered like a baby.

"Actually, I don't want to go back into the water. I can take care of her." Casey offered.

"Alright, I gotta go back to my post anyway." Brandon said picking me up, bridal style. I hung on to his neck.

"Will you be okay Sammy?" He asked me before he handed me over to Casey. I nodded and then I was in Casey's arms.

He sat me down and I stayed quiet because I wasn't sure if he was still mad at me or what. For the longest time he just looked at me.

I wrapped the towel around me tighter, and stared back at him. Then when he was about to say something, Dylan came over.

He sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said a little uncomfortable with his arm around my shoulders.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I fell into the deep side." I said bluntly. This was so not the time to talk to him.

"Can't you swim?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I tripped and fell in. So at that moment, no the only thing I was focused on was BREATHING!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, okay." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"So can you like come back later?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Then he got up and left, just like that.

"What's wrong?" I asked Casey when Dylan was far enough.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Casey replied bitterly.

"Really? I know something is wrong because you answered me like (that)." I shot back, a little angrily cause now he was just being a jerk.

He looked at me and his eyes softened. He reached for my hand. "Please don't be mad at me."

And for some reason, that made me angrier. He could be mad at me but I can't be mad at him? I whipped my hand right out of his and glared at him. He looked taken aback, but I just ran over to where the others were and jumped back in the pool.

**Casey's POV**

Alrighty then, she is obviously mad at me. But what did I do? Well, it could be because I was being a jealous jerk for the past...what? 2 hours?

I put my head in my hands and just grumbled in frustration.

It's not her fault that guys are all over her. She does look good in that bathing suit though. -mental pause- Okay, I'm not going to get into that thought train, so I'm just gonna jump off.

I have to make things right. But then again, I (am) a guy and we men are very stubborn with this type of stuff.

I grumbled in frustration again and looked up. Great, now Sammy was surrounded by a bunch of guys. I just wanted to punch every single one of them in the face and- actually, forget I said anything. I have a better idea.

I walked over to the pool edge and called Sammy's name. Hopefully she isn't that mad at me anymore.

"What?" She called back casually, although I could see relief all over her face.

"Let's get something to eat." I replied. She said a quick goodbye to those dumb arrogant jerks and swam over to me. I held out my hand, she grabbed it, and I pulled her out.

Sammy sighed in relief as we walked over to where our stuff was. "Those guys are persistent." She commented aloud.

"They didn't hurt you right?" I asked a little possesively.

"Nope." She said unphased by my reaction.

"Good." I smiled as we got to our stuff. Sammy put on her shirts but left her top off. I pulled on my shirt, and of course we both put on our shoes.

**A/N: Okay, I have been working on this for like at least a month. No joke. This was gonna be a oneshot but I couldn't think of an ending so I'm just gonna give you guys the first part. **

**Also, my mom ordered me a laptop online at Aarons, but its taking a long ass time to deliver it so I'll update when it does come. And I swear, this time it's legit. I know all the other times I told you that my mom was getting a laptop but this time, it's happening :D I can't wait!**

**Oh, and review to thank my best friend Tyson, cause he has been updating for me these past...what? 2-3 weeks? Yeah, so that 'thanks' would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
